THE HORROR OF OUR LOVE
by VmenFangirl
Summary: Hoy no soy más que un fantasma del hombre que solía ser. Me he vuelto un asesino...  oh si, mi super summary como siempre XD ... mejor pasen y lean...gracias  nwn


Chicas! ^0^ Cuánto tiempo, de verdad... me da gusto volver y saludarlas... ya les conteste sus lindos reviews (que no recordaba si ya había contestado jeje XD) ... un millón de gracias a todas ustedes y a quienes en este tiempo se han pasado por mis humildes historias y en especial a quienes tan amablemente me dejan reviews :3 ... en fin... les dejo leer XD

**THE HORROR OF OUR LOVE**

.

**SUMMARY: **Hoy no soy más que un fantasma del hombre que solía ser. Me he vuelto un asesino, las heridas que quedan en mi se niegan a cerrarse y mis pensamientos se ven abrumados por la insistente pregunta que aún no puedo contestar… ¿por qué?

.

**ADVISORY:** One shot en primera persona y bastante lleno de angst… como es la costumbre jajaja XD aunque después de reflexionar un poco sobre las posibilidades, a estas alturas no sé exactamente si el contenido sea slash o no pero bueno… ustedes me dirán. De cualquier forma, gracias a los que gusten quedarse a leer :3 ¡ah! Por cierto, Feliz 2011 a tods n_n

.

…

.

Te siento tan cerca… y a la vez te encuentras tan lejos. Cuando todo lo que tengo dentro de mi no son más que las sombras de mi propia desolación y las tinieblas de dolor en las que me encuentro cada día, sólo soy capaz de pensar en ti para tratar de calmar tal agonía de mi alma. Sin embargo, ni aún con las memorias que evoca mi mente en aquellos fugaces intentos de rescate de mi propia cordura, soy capaz de recobrar lo que alguna vez poseía, porque lo poco que aún me queda de conciencia… de humanidad… tristemente recuerda que tú ya no te encuentras aquí… que te has alejado… que me has abandonado.

.

Ahora no soy más que un fantasma del hombre que solía ser; no más calidez existe en mi corazón, ni una pizca de compasión albergo ya… me he convertido en un asesino. Presa de mi propia desesperación no tengo más remedio que sobrevivir quitando a otros la existencia que yo no puedo tener… su felicidad me causa el dolor más profundo, me provoca una ira tan grande que no puedo soportarla… estoy ardiendo por dentro con llamas heladas que me consumen y me siento a punto de caer en el terrible vació que hoy aqueja a mi vida entera.

.

¿Por qué?... ¿Dime por qué te fuiste?... ¿Por qué me abandonas ahora, cuando yo tanto te quise?

.

Cada minuto de este obscuro paraje en el que me veo obligado a transitar desde que no estás se encuentra lleno de espinas, de cruces… de sangre que se mezcla con la lluvia, que en triste afán de limpiar la evidencia de los violentos actos que he cometido, se deja caer cual tormenta, pero es fútil, porque la luz que logra escapar a ese baño de perversidad es efímera… todo mi ser permanece sumido ahora casi por completo bajo aquel profundo abismo del cual no tengo, o más bien no sé si no deseo la voluntad para escapar.

.

¿Por qué?... Si tan sólo tú no hubieras desaparecido tan fugazmente como cenizas al viento quizás existiera una posibilidad de que yo me alejara de ese callejón sin salida… lamentablemente yo sé que no es así, que no volverás, que no darás la vuelta y correrás para acogerte entre mis brazos… temo que si no lo hiciste antes, no lo hagas ahora que has visto los horrores que con el tiempo han ido poco a poco apiñándose en mi interior, como las flechas que atravesaran a Prometeo en castigo por desafiar a los dioses, sólo que en este caso no fue por el bien común sino yo mismo, por egoísmo y la pasión tan grande que siempre he sentido por ti, quien se ha formado estas heridas que simplemente se niegan a cerrarse.

.

¿Dime por qué?... Cargo con esta pena que crece y crece con cada instante, con cada respiración… al principio las lágrimas que brotaban del espejo de mi alma me dolían, cayendo por mi piel, quemándola no por fuera, sino por dentro… pero después de tantos años de haber sufrido en silencio, ya no soy capaz de hacerlas surgir, el punto sensible que las mantenía fluyendo se ha secado, está congelado y rodeado de miles de agujas de hielo eterno, que impiden el paso a cualquiera que intente llegar ahí ya sea por altruismo, ya sea por compasión… ni siquiera yo mismo me creo capaz de alcanzarlo ya. Y es cuando pienso en esto que amarga y dolorosamente me sigo haciendo la misma pregunta hasta ahora sin respuesta.

.

¿Por qué me abandonas?... Cada vez que reflexiono sobre la causa de tu alejamiento y hago al viento una y mil preguntas con la vaga y tonta esperanza de que mis palabras te alcancen y me respondas al menos con un suspiro, seguro estoy de que muero un poco más rápido… eso es lo que busco quizás. Veo pasar el mundo tan acelerado, tan alegre, tan lleno de vida… esa vida que yo ya no disfruto, esa vida por la que no lucho y que por la contrario, deseo destruir hasta que no quede nada…todo para tratar de mitigar el profundo dolor que siento en todo mi ser debido a ti y es que hay algo que quizás pocas veces lo dije … maldigo mi gran orgullo por eso… pero que ahora daría lo que fuera por poder susurrarlas a tu oído mientras te cubro con mis alas ya marchitas: te amo, siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré, aunque sea este mismo sentimiento el que pronto se confunde con odio y frustración y me obliga a dar muerte a todo aquello que me recuerda a ti y lo que eternamente me harás sentir, porque mi corazón ya no se soporta a sí mismo… tan roto, tan lastimado, tan desesperado de no poder tenerte para sí que en cruel venganza destruye en lugar de preservar.

.

¿Por qué ahora?... Camino a ciegas por el sendero de mi vida vacía, dando un vistazo de vez en cuando a las orillas, donde existen sombras de distintos tamaños y formas que me ignoran o simplemente me observan con lástima que me resulta a veces despreciable… entonces miro hacia atrás y atrapadas en un enorme cementerio, todas aquellas luces que yo mismo apagué parecen apuntar directo hacia mí reclamando y exigiendo razones por mi descarga sobre ellas pero sé que no puedo contestarles porque aunque lo hiciera o me disculpara no podrían entenderlo… indiferente y sin poder sentirme avergonzado doy vuelta a mi mirada y entonces contemplo el horizonte, hacia el largo trayecto obscuro en el que continúo y que seguramente seguiré por siempre, porque aunque buscando la muerte he arrebatado uno y mil alientos, parece que solo he conseguido lo contrario y en penitencia recibo un día más de solitaria existencia.

.

¿Por qué, cuando más te quise?... Seguiré así hasta el día en que por fin me encuentre con el fantasma de tu sonrisa y me devuelva la calidez, la alegría y el deseo de vivir que sólo tú puedes brindar a este frío corazón, a esta vengativa y desesperada alma que lo único que desea es que regreses a ella, que le permitas descansar en tu mirada y abrazarse a tu aliento tan fuerte como si jamás lo hubiera hecho, para pedirte perdón y no dejarte ir nunca más, porque aún recuerda el dulce sabor de tus labios en los suyos… porque quizás sólo tú, a quien nunca más dañaría, podrías entender los horrores que he cometido, el terror y los gritos que con desesperada pasión he dejado escapar en mis arranques de locura… porque sólo tú podrías entender el horror de esta existencia que muere en vida cada día que no estás, el horror de tener que soportar las quemaduras y la sed interna por no tenerte… el horror… el dulce horror de amarte.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo mis muy querids lectors! Ha pasado un tiempo y gooosh, al parecer no puedo dejar de aparecerme con un nuevo escrito que involucre drama/angst ¿cierto? Jaja XD en realidad no era la intención que me saliera tan así pero la culpa de todo la tiene la inspiración que me llega cuando ando aburrida y de pasito estoy escuchando la canción "The Horror of Our Love" de Ludo … ciertamente es lo que estuve escuchando durante la hora "or so" que me tardé en escribir, revisar y corregir lo que me hicieron favor de leer arriba :3 (de antemano, gracias X3)… pero la razón principal de que se me ocurriera esto es que pensaba en una historia alternativa a uno de mis fics cofslahscof de DP (que aún estoy dando forma de hecho jaja XD ) en donde no todo resultara tan bien… me conocen, entonces creo que no es necesario decirles exactamente quién es el dramático protagonista de tales palabras ¿verdad? Jaja XD (lo siento mi querido Vladdie, pero tú tienes la culpa de inspirarme este tipo de historias jojo…bueno, tú y la música que de repente me hallo en internet X,D ) … en fin, es peque y todo angst como siempre (prometo escribir algo más cómico la siguiente vez para alejar las nubecitas de lluvia que seguro se forman cuando los hago leer angst jajaja XD) y aunque sinceramente no sé bien aún en donde fudge lo voy a poder encajar a la historia principal, de momento ahí se los dejo para que lo disfruten y bueno, si alguien tiene alguna teoría de a quién le habla o qué pudo haber pasado antes de esto para que el protagonista actuara así (claro que las cosas pueden ser tomadas literal o figuradamente… ya sea slash o no lo que se les ocurra, jeje XD), pues igual y por ahí me salga la inspiración de hacer algo inspirado (valga la redundancia jaja XD) en esto mismo y sea un fic nuevo (o varios XD), que dedicaré por supuesto :3

.

Ok, me despido entonces. Pásenla muy bien en estos días que quedan de vacaciones/fiestas/celebración, les mando un abrazo a tods y ¡Feliz 2011! ^0^ See ya! :D

**DISCLAIMER: **

Ya se me estaba olvidando esta parte XD ... pero ya saben, el fic lo hice yo inspirada en los geniales personajes de Butch Hartman (gracias Butch por crearlos ;w; )


End file.
